Heirat wider Willen?
by justreaderr
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über ein neues Gesetz des Ministeriums. EIn eifersüchtiger Ron, eine wütende Hermine und ein Draco, das zuletzt lacht.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo zusammen, es freut mich, dass ihr meine Geschichte lesen wollt, doch zuerst habe ich noch einige Dinge, die ich im Vergleich zum Original abgeändert hab.**

**1. Narcissa, Lucius und Draco Malfoy sind nachdem L. aus Askaban entkommen ist zum Orden gewechselt, weil L. Angst vor der Rache des Dunklen Lords hatte (bei einem feigen Slytherin durch aus nachzuvollziehen)**

**2. Lucius ist während des Krieges gestorben; Tonks lebt allerdings und hat kein Kind.**

**3. Die Geschichte spielt so, dass Harry, Hermine und Co 18, Ginny und Luna 17 sind.**

**Dann gibt es noch etwas, ich weiß es gibt schon abertausend Geschichten mit einem Gesetz darüber, wer wen heiraten muss. Ich habe selbst gefühlt die Hälfte davon schon gelesen. Die meisten sind voll von Tragik und das mag ich nicht, also schreib ich einfach mal eine nette Geschichte in der sich alle liebhaben (nicht wirklich, aber zumindest die Hauptpersonen).**

**Kapitel 1**

Als sich Professor McGonagall nach der Häusereinteilung erhob kehrte langsam Ruhe ein in der großen Halle.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich freue mich sie alle wieder herzlich in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen. Das letzte Jahr, ich denke so kann man sagen war ein schwieriges. Viele von euch haben liebe Freunde oder Familienmitglieder verloren, haben selbst gelitten, doch das ist nun vorbei. Der Gerechtigkeit wurde genüge getan. Und so bitte ich, nein ich verlange von euch, von euch allen die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lasse, reißt keine alten Wundern wieder auf.", die Direktorin seufzte, was jetzt kommen würde, das würde allen die Festtagsstimmung vermiesen.

„Ich sage dies nicht nur aus moralischen Gründen, denn das Ministerium hat Veränderungen angesetzt. Sehr massive Veränderungen, die ich keinesfalls begrüße, jedoch nicht ändern kann. Eine Reihe neuer Gesetze sind erlassen worden, das wisst ihr, über eines jedoch wurdet ihr bisher nicht informiert, doch ich kann einen großen Teil von euch beruhigen, denn das Gesetz betrifft nur die bereits Volljährigen. Diese bitte ich, im Anschluss an das Fest zurückzubleiben, denn es gibt noch einiges zu besprechen.", Ihr Blick wanderte den Lehrertisch entlang und, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Es gibt einige Veränderungen in unserem Lehrerkollegium, auf die ich sie noch aufmerksam machen möchte, bevor das Festmahl beginnt. Das Fach Verwandlung übernimmt dieses Jahr Professor Andromeda Tonks, sie wird auch Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors", Applaus ging durch die Reihen. „Zaubertränke wird dieses Jahr von Professor Narcissa Malfoy gegeben, sie ist die neue Hauslehrerin der Slytherins", Applaus, „Die letzte Änderung haben wir im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, hier unterrichtet vertan Professor Nymphadora Lupin." Erneut stürmischer Beifall.

„Dann lasst das Fest beginnen." Die Direktorin klatschte in die Hände und auf den Haustischen.

…..

Am Tisch der Gryffindors:

Hermine beobachtete ihren Freund Ronald Weasley angeekelt, als dieser sich seinen Teller volllud und sofort begann sich Kartoffelbrei und Würste in den Mund zu stopfen.

Warum noch gleich war sie mit ihm zusammen, ach ja sie hatte gedacht sie müsste sterben und das wollte sie nicht völlig alleine. Doch jetzt, jetzt war Ron nur noch eine Last, er war arrogant geworden, er gehörte schließlich zu dem in famosen Trio, das die Welt gerettet hatte. Er war auch unglaublich besitzergreifend über sie geworden, selbst mit Harry ließ er sie kaum mehr allein und auf der anderen Seite hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er selbst alles andere als Treu war. _(Ich weiß sehr kurz, aber das soll eine Kurzgeschichte werden und sollte ich alles einzeln schreiben würde ich wohl diese Jahr nicht mehr fertig werden.)_

Ron hob den Kopf und sah zum Tisch der Lehrer. „Waff glaubpft ihr wief sich FFrettpfchens Mutter Machen wirpft?", schmatzte er.

„Iss erst einmal runter, Ronald, mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht", korrigierte Hermine. „Und ich denke dass Mrs. Malfoy ihre Sache gut machen wird, sie hat für den Orden schließlich alle Tränke gebraut, nachdem Snape weg war. Sie weiß was sie tut."

„Hör auf mich immerzu zu verbessern Hermine, ich bin schließlich ein Kriegsheld, niemand interessiert wie ich esse. Außerdem habe ich dir immer noch nicht verziehen, dass du mich wieder hierher geschleift hast. Ich hätte sicher ein berühmter Quidditchspieler werden können. Und was Frettchens Mutter angeht, die ist doch viel zu hübsch um intellongent zu sein.", schloss er und sah Hermine abschätzend an.

„Erstens, Ronald, heißt das intelligent und zweitens was sollte dieser Blick, warum soll eine Frau nicht hübsch und intelligent zu sein?", schnappte Hermine.

„Na schau dich doch mal an, du denkst du bist schlau und du siehst aus wie ein Besen.", damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Essen zu und ließ eine Hermine mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade sitzen.

Hermine wollte gerade zu einer erbosten Erwiderung ansetzten, als Ginny dazwischen fuhr und während sie ihren Bruder wütend anfunkelte. „Ich glaub, du hast Recht, Mine, ich meine schlimmer als Snape oder inkompetenter als Slughorn geht ja gar nicht."

Hermine schluckte ihre Wut herunter und begann mit Ginny ein Gespräch.

…..

Am Slytherintisch:

„Hey Drake, dieses Jahr wird sicher klasse, deine Mutter in Tränke und als Hauslehrerin.", grinste Blaise Zabini.

„Du vergisst, dass meine Mutter nicht Snape ist, sie wird uns sicher keine Punkte vorne und hinten reinschieben. Ich bin mir sicher, sie will das ausbügeln, was mein Vater die ersten Jahre verbockt hat."

„Na ja, ich bin mir sicher, das Jahr wird trotzdem toll. So viele hübsche Mädchen, die nach dem Krieg Trost brauchen, was meinst du Draco?"

„Hm, damit könntest du Recht haben."

„Ja, Granger und Weasley zum Beispiel.", meinte Blaise und ließ seinen Blick anerkennend über den Gryffindortisch wandern.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich stehe nicht so auf rothaarige, sommersprossige Typen, aber wenn du willst frag ich ihn mal für dich", feixte Draco.

„He, du Depp, du weist ganz genau wen ich meine.", entgegnete ein gespielt beleidigter Blaise.

„Ja, ja, aber ich steh trotz allem nicht auf Weasleys.", murrte Draco.

Blaise schwieg, es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der Satz in seinem Kopf mit _und Granger bekomme ich eh nicht,_ weiterging. Also änderte er schnell das Thema:„Was glaubst du hat McGonagall uns noch mitzuteilen? Hat deine Mutter etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, hat sie nicht, ich denke sie weiß es selbst noch nicht, aber ich glaube wir werden es gleich herausfinden.", mit diesen Worten deutete er auf die Schulleiterin, die sich soeben von ihrem Platz erhob.

„Nachdem wir nun alle gesättigt sind möchte ich darum bitten, dass alle nicht Volljährigen den Raum verlassen und in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren."

Dann wartete sie geduldig, bis sich die Tore wieder geschlossen hatten, „Nun meine Lieben, ich möchte nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden, Während dem Krieg haben wir viele Hexen und Zauberer verloren, um möglichst schnell wieder für Nachwuchs zu sorgen hat das Ministerium ein Heiratsgesetz erlassen." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sobald sie ausgesprochen hatte brach ein riesiger Tumult los.

„Was, das können die nicht machen."

„Ich will nicht einfach irgendwen heiraten."

„Wir sind viel zu jung für Kinder."

„Die spinnen doch."

„RUHE!", schrie McGonagall. „Ich weiß, dass alles ist sehr schockierend für euch. Aber wir können nichts daran ändern, also lasst mich erst mal erklären. Nun: Das Ministerium hatte zu Beginn vor einfach zu losen, doch das konnte ich zum Glück abwenden. Wir haben stattdessen unseren Sprechenden Hut gebeten euch in Pärchen zu teilen, die gut zusammenpassen. Ich denke wir sollte alle, bevor wir uns aufregen dem Gesetz erst mal etwas Zeit geben. Gebt euch gegenseitig eine Chance und versucht miteinander auszukommen. Wenn das alles nicht hilft und ihr immer noch todunglücklich seid, dann werden wir weitersehen. Können wir uns darauf einigen?"

Ein Geraune ging durch den Raum und Draco nutzte die Gunst der Stunde seine Mutter anzusehen. Diese blickte zurück und Draco konnte sehen, wie bleich und entsetzt sie aussah. Damit hatte sie sicher nicht gerechnet. Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an und konnte erkennen, dass sie sich auch ein unsicheres Lächeln abrang.

„Mann, Drake, was zum Henker?", schnaubte Blaise. Doch Draco beschwichtigte ihn umgehend. „Warten wir erst mal ab, dann können wir uns immer noch aufregen."

McGonagall räusperte sich und fuhr fort, während ihre Augen über ein Pergament glitten. „Ich werde jetzt die Pärchen vorlesen und sie setzten sich dann bitte zusammen hier vorne hin." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes erschienen zwischen den Haustischen und dem Lehrertisch jeweils zwei Stuhle mit Abstand zu den Anderen.

„Also:

Crabbe, Vincent; Slytherin – Patil, Pavati; Gryffindor" Draco konnte das Entsetzen in den Augen des Mädchens sehen, als sie sich schleichend erhob und nach vorne Stolperte. Etwas neben ihm erhob sich auch sein Kumpel.

„Davis Roger, Ravenclaw – Greengrass Astoria, Slytherin" Die beiden sahen sich an und schlappten Schulterzuckend nach vorne.

„Finch-Flatchley Justin, Hufflepuff – Vane Romilda, Gryffindor" Hier hatten sie wohl das erste glückliche Paar, den beide stürzten vor und umarmten sich. Die Leiterin lächelte, bevor sie fortfuhr:

„Finnigan Seamus, Gryffindor – Bones, Susan, Hufflepuff" Auch die beiden schien ihr Partner nicht sonderlich zu stören, waren wohl befreundet, oder so.

„Goldstein Antony, Ravenclaw – Davis Tracy, Hufflepuff" Ein weiteres überglückliches Paar.

„Goyle Gregory, Slytherin – Patil Padma, Ravenclaw", die beiden Zwillinge tauschten mitleidvolle Blicke, als das nächste Paar zu den Stuhlen ging.

„Longbottem Neville, Gryffindor - Abott Hannah, Hufflepuff", hier wurde wohl das erste bestehende Paar auseinander gerissen, denn Abott und Macmillan lagen sich heulend in den Armen, bevor das neue Dreamteam nach vorne ging.

„Macmillan Ernie, Hufflepuff – Edgecomb Marietta, Ravenclaw", weitere Tragik

„Malfoy, Draco, Slytherin - " sein Kopf flog herum, nun wurde es interessant. „Granger Hermine , Gryffindor"

„WAS?", brüllte Weasley „Das geht nicht, sie gehört mir, das Frettchen bekommt meine Freundin nicht."

„Hör auf, Ronald", fauchte Granger und erhob sich, doch Weasley hielt sie zurück.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich das Frettchen heiraten lasse."

„Du, Ronald, hast dabei überhaupt nichts zu melden" mit diesen Worten riss sie sich los und stob wütend nach vorne.

Langsam erhob sich auch Draco und ging zu dem Stuhl und ließ sich neben seine zukünftige Frau fallen. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, dass sie wirklich kochte, also wandte er sich lieber wieder McGonagall zu.

„Kann ich jetzt fortfahren? Gut

McLaggen Cormac, Gryffindor – Chang Cho, Ravenclaw

Nott Theodore, Slytherin – Lovegood Luna, Ravenclaw

Potter Harry, Gryffindor – Parkinson Pansy, Slytherin

Smith Zacharias, Hufflepuff – Brown Lavender, Gryffindor

Thomas Dean, Gryffindor – Turpin Lisa, Slytherin

Weasley Ronald, Gryffindor", Draco wandte sich um und sah nur noch zwei Mädchen, oh das war wirklich gut. „Bullstrod Millicent, Slytherin."

„Zabini Blaise- Slytherin – Weasley Ginevra, Gryffindor"

…...…

Minervas Blick glitt über die Reihe ihrer Schüler. Das nächste dürfte noch einmal ein kleiner Schock werden

„Jetzt nachdem ihr alle eure zukünftigen Partner kennt, gibt es noch etwas. Das Ministerium hat beschlossen, dass ihr euch möglichst so schnell wie möglich näher kennen lernt, also werdet ihr euch eine Wohnung innerhalb von Hogwarts teilen. Halt, bevor ihr euch beschwert, ich denke auch hier werden wir einmal ein paar Wochen verstreichen lassen und herausfinden, wie ihr zu Recht kommt. Bitte bewahrt erst einmal Ruhe und folgt Sir Niklas und dem Blutigen Baron zu eurem neuen Quartier.

**So meine Lieben, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich denke meine Geschichte wird in etwa drei Kapitel kriegen, also schreibt mir einfach, ob ihr noch mehr hören wollt. **

**Mich würde auch interessieren was ihr so von den Pärchen haltet, oder ob ich irgendwas ändern soll. Hoffentlich bis bald eure Justreaderr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey meine Lieben, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, da wird ich doch gleich mal weiter schreiben *freudig in die Hände klatsch***

**Wie ich ja schon gesagt habe möchte ich eine liebe Geschichte, wo sich Hermine und Draco mögen, das heißt Draco könnte etwas OOC wirken, aber ich verspreche so viel richtigen Draco wie möglich unter zu bringen *schwör***

Vor Hermine und Dracos Zimmer:

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und besah sich die Tür, vor der sie abgesetzt worden waren. „Wollen wir?", erkundigte sie sich und sah zu dem Blonden hinüber.

Dieser nickte, öffnete die Türe und ließ sie eintreten.

Das erste Zimmer wirkte in etwa wie der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, eine Couch und zwei Sessel standen vor einem munter prasselnden Kamin an einer Wand, drei große Bücherregale säumten die anderen. Alles in allem sehr gemütlich, dachte Hermine bei sich und sah sich noch einmal gründlich um, bevor sie zu Malfoy aufschloss, der die von dem Raum abgehende Tür in Augenschein nahm und schließlich öffnete.

Hastig huschte Hermine hinterher. Der Raum war, so schien es das Schlafzimmer und beim näheren betrachten sank Hermines Herz einige Etagen tiefer. Sie sollten sich ein Zimmer teilen, jetzt schon. Unruhig trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Draco schien es zu bemerken und meinte „Wenn du willst, dann schlafe ich erst mal auf dem Sofa, aber stell dich darauf ein, dass das nicht allzu lange sein wird."

Hermine nickte dankbar. Es hatte sie viele Wochen gekostet sich mit Ron ein Bett zu teilen und diesen kannte sie damals schon etliche Jahre. Mit Malfoy hingegen hatte sie erst seit nicht allzu langer Zeit einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen, sie waren nicht einmal Bekannte geschweige denn annähernd gute Freunde. Aber Malfoy hatte Recht, sie konnte ihn wohl schlecht ewig aus seinem Bett fernhalten.

Die letzte Türe offenbarte ein gemütliches Bad, das vergleichbar dem Vertrauensschülerbad eine große Wanne in der Mitte eingelassen hatte. Ein Waschbecken, eine Toilette und zwei kleine Schränkchen komplettierten die Einrichtung.

„Ähm, ich denke die Wohnung ist ganz nett, oder?", erkundigte sich Hermine unsicher bei Malfoy, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl dieses drückende Schweigen brechen zu müssen.

„Ja, sehr schön. Vielleicht sollten wir uns setzten und uns, ich weiß nicht unterhalten?", gab Malfoy zurück.

Hermine nickte zustimmend und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Also, hmm, wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermine nervös.

„Gut", antwortete Draco.

„Was hast du die letzten Wochen gemacht?"

„Nichts"

„Was hältst du von deiner Mutter als neue Professorin?"

*schulterzuck*

„Malfoy, ich dachte wir wollten uns unterhalten, das funktioniert nicht, wenn nur ich rede. Ich weiß, dass du nicht glücklich bist, dass du mich abbekommen hast, aber ich bemühe mich doch auch. Kannst du nicht versuchen das Beste aus dem hierzu machen?"

Malfoy seufzte: „Ich denke wir sollten es mal mit Vornamen probieren, Hermine, schließlich werden wir irgendwann beide Malfoy heißen und das könnte dann sehr merkwürdig werden."

„Ok, Draco, also, was hältst du davon von deiner Mutter unterrichtet zu werden?"

„Meine Mutter hat mich als Kind auch unterrichtet, ich denke sie ist gut darin. Sie wollte auch immer Lehrerin werden, aber mein Vater hat sie nicht gelassen."

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil das seiner Meinung nach so wirkte, als könne er seine eigene Familie nicht ernähren, sodass seine Frau mithelfen muss. Außerdem ist es in reinblütigen Familien unüblich, dass Frauen arbeiten. Wie läuft es zwischen dir und dem Wiesel?"

„Er heißt Ron und meine Beziehung mit ihm geht dich nichts an."

„Ich bin immerhin dein zukünftiger Ehemann, also habe ich ein Recht zu erfahren mit welchen anderen Männern sich meine Verlobte herumtreibt."

„Wenn du glaubst du könntest auch irgendeinen albernen Besitzanspruch auf mich geltend machen, dann irrst du dich.", fuhr sie ihn ungewollt scharf an. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust sich so etwas den Rest ihres Lebens anzutun.

Draco grinste sein typisches Malfoy-Grinsen und erwiderte: „Nun die Tatsache zugrunde gelegt dass du MEINE Frau sein wirst, in MEINEM Haus wohnen und MEINEN Namen tragen wirst, denke ich, dass ich sehr wohl einen Besitzanspruch anmelden darf MEINE Liebe."

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment an, er machte Spaß oder? Sein Gesicht wirkte amüsiert, doch ob das von seinen Worten oder ihrer vorangegangenen Reaktion herrührte konnte sie nicht erkennen.

„Wenn du glaubst ich lasse mich von dir herumschubsen, dann bist du an der falschen Adresse", antwortete sie nur zur Sicherheit.

„Wie war das, ich soll dich herumkommandieren? Ok, zuerst möchte ich, dass du mit Wiesel ganz offiziell Schluss machst, dann möchte ich, dass du meine Hausaufgaben machst, mir nicht auf die Nerven gehst und keinen deiner nervigen Freunde anschleppst.", das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war inzwischen so fett geworden, selbst die Grinse-Katze würde ihn darum beneiden.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du einen Scherz machen könntest."

„Natürlich kann ich, was denkst du denn von mir?"

„Das möchtest du glaub ich nicht wissen."

„Doch will ich, also lass mal hören, ich bin bereit.", er sah sie erwartungsvoll bis eifrig an und Hermine musste lächeln, er erinnerte sie irgendwie an ein kleines Kind, das nur darauf wartete endlich einen Keks zu bekommen. Mal sehen, ob er immer noch so grinst, wenn er erfährt was für einen Keks er da erwartet.

„Ich denke du bist ein arroganter Snob."

„Das ist nichts neue, Gran- Hermine, Snob und verdammt stolz drauf."

„Du bist gemeiner und selbstverherrlichender Playboy"

„Bis her hat sich noch niemand bei mir beschwert, was ist G- Hermine" und er ließ seinen Blick herausfordernd von oben nach unten an ihr herabgleiten. Dann sah er ihr wieder in die Augen und warf ihr einen seiner Blicke zu, bei dem wohl jedes Mädchen schwach wurde.

Zum Glück war sie nicht jedes Mädchen, entschied ihr Verstand; ihr Körper aber nicht und so lief sie quitschrosa an und sah beschämt zu Seite. „Lass das!"

Doch Draco hatte Lunte gerochen „Was ist Hermine, hast du vielleicht Angst, dass du bei meinem Anblick schwach wirst?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, was soll der Blödsinn, wer würde schon auf dich hereinfallen?"

„Jeder, niemand kann mir wiederstehen."

„Das glaubst du auch noch, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich", nicht die Spur eines Zweifels in der Stimme.

„Es ist ein wahres Wunder dass du trotz deines Riesenegos durch die Tür gekommen bist."

„Das ist der Grund warum wir zuhause so große Türen haben, da muss ich mich nicht immer durchquetschen."

Jetzt musste Hermine tatsächlich lachen.

„Du bist unmöglich, hat das dir schon mal jemand gesagt?"

„Jupp, meine Mutter; oh mein Gott, ich werde doch nicht meine eigenen Mutter heiraten müssen", mit gespielten Entsetzen schlug er sich die Hand aufs Herz und Hermine verkniff sich ein Grinsen, wer hätte gedacht, dass der kalte Slytherin so sympathisch und charmant sein konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Jetzt war es natürlich kein Wunder mehr, dass ihm immer die gesamte weibliche Schülerschaft zu Füßen gelegen hatte.

Dann wurde Dracos Gesicht wieder etwas ernster „Ich hoffe aber, dir ist klar, dass ich die Sache mit Weasley durchaus ernst gemeint habe. Ich teile nämlich nicht, also verklickere ihm, dass er dich ja nicht mehr anfasst."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, Ron würde sich einen Ablachen, wenn sie mit dieser Forderung an ihn herantreten würde. „Das könnte kompliziert werden" murmelte sie. Ob Draco sie gehört hatte oder nicht ging in einem plötzlichen Hämmern an der Tür unter. Noch bevor einer von ihnen auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte flog die Tür auf und Ron stürmte herein.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Bullstrod, ich habe keine Verwendung für dich, denn ich habe bereits eine Freundin, also scher dich dahin wo der Pfeffer wächst und nimm Malfoy gleich mit."

Als er seinen Blick dann zu den beiden auf dem Sofa sitzenden lenkte verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Malfoy, geh sofort von meiner Freundin weg", fauchte er und packte Hermine, die auf der ihm zugewandten Seite der Couch saß, unsanft am Oberarm. Hermine keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, als sie hoch und gegen die Brust ihres (Ex-)Freundes gerissen wurde.

„Ronald, lass mich los.", doch er reagierte gar nicht, sondern zog sie hinter sich her aus dem Zimmer.


End file.
